


A Gentle Frost

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Steve, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: You were a newer member of the Avengers when the Sokovia Accords tore the team apart. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark tore the team apart. After the fallout of Berlin and Siberia, a meeting is arranged between Vision and Wanda. Steve knows Vision will come to his side for Wanda. And that leaves you... Steve plans to take you for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request for an anonymous reader "Can you like, write a story where the reader has powers? Steve wants her cuz she's a virgin but has to deal with her powers. And he wants to get her pregnant too?"

Steve Rogers smiled as he watched the Vision arrive at the meeting point Wanda Maximoff had set up in the small, out-of-the-way Louisiana town. The young witch was in love with the Vision and had been missing him ever since Steve had rescued her and the rest of those on his side from the raft.

Who was he stand in the way of that?

When Natasha had presented the idea of letting them meet up, Steve had no arguments to put up. It was a chance to claim two very powerful members of the team that had once been the Avengers.

The Vision and _you_.

“Cap,” Sam’s voice came over the commlink. “The Quinjet just landed. I’m about a mile west of your location.”

“Who do you have?” Steve asked, his heart speeding up.

“Tony, Rhodey, and… Frigid,” Sam told him.

Steve smiled. “Get back here fast as you can, Sam.”

“You got it,” Sam told him. “Let’s try to get Vision out before it turns into the wild west up in here. I do not want to get my dick frozen today.”

“Copy,” Steve told him.

Sam’s dick was safe. You weren’t going to be a problem.

They’d jokingly called you Frigid since you arrived. Tony started it.

Steve had never cared for the nickname. Yes, your powers were centered around cold, snow, and ice. But he was pretty sure he was the only one who saw you wince whenever someone called you Frigid. Yeah, there was a sexual connotation to it, but Steve didn’t think the nickname bothered you because you were afraid people thought you weren’t good in bed.

Steve suspected it bothered you because you were sexually innocent.

At least you _had been_ when he’d left the compound for Peggy’s funeral. Then he’d had to go find Bucky who’d been framed for the bombing in Vienna that killed the Wakandan king.

Steve hadn’t seen you since. Tony got you out of the compound before Steve sent Clint to bring you and Wanda to him in Berlin. The younger Stark had misread that situation. Wanda had been as much of a flight-risk as you had been.

Tony didn’t bring _you_ to Berlin, instead bringing the spider kid. Tony had _known_ better. He knew if you were given a choice of who to follow, you would’ve gone with Steve.

Steve didn’t appreciate Tony trying to hide you from him. As far as Steve was concerned, you were _his_.

An orphan who’d developed abilities no one could explain as a teenager, you were quiet and almost painfully shy when you were recruited for the Avengers by Nick Fury. As he had with Wanda, Steve had trained you personally, helped you learn how to use your powers to defend yourself and benefit the Avengers.

Unlike the other members of the team he’d trained, something about you… Your innocent ways at first made him highly protective of you. Then they awoke a darker appetite in him.

You were special. There was no rebellion in your nature. You trusted everything Steve told you. You never questioned him, thought of ways to please him with your performance.

Oh, what that mindset could be worth in the privacy of his bedroom…

Steve thought about you every night. He dreamed of being the one to claim the precious gift of your innocence. He thought about how he could train you to be his, mold you into his perfect snow angel.

And now you were _here_. You were here because Tony didn’t really have a choice. He and Rhodes weren’t enhanced in any way. Against Wanda and Vision, should they turn on them, they wouldn’t have much of a chance.

But Tony did have _you_. If you moved fast enough, you could take down Wanda. You’d always been able to. Steve had taught you how you could navigate around the Vision. At least temporarily.

Tony had no choice but to bring you in the face of losing Vision.

And he just gave Steve something he wanted dearly.

The chance for Steve to take you as his own.

Natasha headed for the lovers as planned. Steve knew she’d convince Vision to his side with the promise of being with Wanda. Nat would make it happen.

Sam was monitoring Tony and Rhodey.

“Iron Man and War Machine are in the air,” he said over the commlink.

“Copy that,” Steve said. “What’s the status on Frostine?”

Steve smiled just using your actual codename.

“They have her hanging back at the clearing on the edge of town,” Sam explained. “She’s close enough to be a pain in our asses if they need her to be.”

_Perfect._

“Nat,” Steve talked to his team, “get Wanda and Vision to the rendezvous point and sit tight for tonight. Sam, cover them and make sure they get there. If you run into any trouble, let me know.”

“Copy,” Nat muttered.

“Copy,” Sam told him.

“I’ll stay behind and keep them off your trail,” Steve told them. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

“Sure you don’t want help?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve said, smiling when he finally spotted you in the distance.

It was finally time to claim what was his.

***

Tony and Rhodey were ready to take flight in their suits as you reached the edge of town. Tony glanced your way before putting on Iron Man’s helmet and taking flight.

“Elsa, you clear on the mission?” he asked you, his hazel eyes serious for once.

You nodded, choosing to ignore the _Frozen_ reference.

“Observe, stay back. Only engage if you say,” you repeated back to him.

“Very good,” Tony told you with a wink before his helmet formed over his head. “We’ll yell if we need anything. But, with any luck, we’ll be bringing Wanda back with us and you’ll have your friend back.”

With that, they took flight while you watched them.

You _had_ missed Wanda. You missed the entire team being together. They’d been the only family you’d ever really had.

Then the accords had torn the team apart. Steve and Tony tore the team apart.

You’d still had Natasha, Wanda and Vision at first. Natasha continued to train what was left of you.

Then Steve sent Clint to the compound to bring Wanda to them. 

Wanda. Not _you_. Tony told you what happened.

Then Natasha had switched teams after Berlin, and she was gone. You weren’t sure what happened there. Tony refused to take you to Berlin, claiming “you weren’t ready.”

Now Vision was meeting Wanda. You knew they loved each other. You understood.

Tony and Rhodey thought they were bringing back Wanda. You knew better than that. Vision would be staying with Wanda on Steve’s team. You would, for the most part, be alone now.

Not ready and unwanted.

More and more you were thinking it would be best for you to “retire” and just try to find your way as a civilian. You hadn’t been very good at it before, granted. But you’d learned a lot about surviving, especially from Steve. You might be okay this time.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t realize someone had snuck up on you until powerful arms wrapped around you from behind. You tried a couple of moves to break his hold, but he only tightened his grip on you.

Immediately, you stopped and focused, dropping your temperature quickly. In seconds, whoever had you wouldn’t have any choice but to let you go because of the freezing cold.

“I spent seventy years in the ice, Sweetheart,” a familiar voice said close to your ear. “I reckon I can last a few more seconds.”

_Wait._

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry about this, Sweetheart.”

The sting of a needle at the back of your neck made you jerk in his grasp.

Then your world went black.

***

You woke up slowly, found yourself in a bed. The mattress was firm, but the bedding was soft, so soft. And the scent that surrounded you was masculine… and familiar.

You pushed up on an elbow and glanced around. The walls were wooden logs and there were a few simple paintings on the wall but no photographs. There was a dresser a few feet away with a few items on top. Old Spice deodorant, hydrogen peroxide next to a pack of gauze, a simple hairbrush.

There were jackets hanging from pegs next to the bed. One was a tan leather bomber jacket that looked very familiar.

Now the scent made sense. You’d been in close quarters with him before on the few missions you’d gone on before the team fell apart.

_Steve. _

As if your thoughts conjured him, he sauntered into the room wearing a tight-fitting navy-blue Henley and jeans. His hands were shoved in his front pockets and his feet were bare. His dark gold hair had grown out and the full beard he wore gave him a roguish look. You hadn’t seen him in months.

Steve smiled to see you awake.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to you, dropping a hand onto your denim-covered thigh.

Your mind rushed to catch up. You’d come here with Tony and Rhodey to try and bring Wanda back to the compound with Vision. You were supposed to keep an eye out for them. Watch their backs.

Why had Steve knocked you out and brought you _here_?

Yes, Steve had been your teacher. Your trusted mentor and friend.

And then he’d left you behind at the compound.

You didn’t know what was going on.

With your heart slamming in your chest, you jerked away from him on the huge four-poster bed.

“It’s okay,” Steve’s gaze followed you, but he seemed calm. Non-threatening. “You’re safe with me.”

“Where are we?” you wanted to know.

“Still in Louisiana,” he explained. “Far enough away that Tony can’t track us.”

Your hand smoothed up to your neck, your fingertips finding the injection site. “Why… why did you… You brought me here?”

Steve nodded.

“I don’t understand,” you said. “What about Vision? Wanda?”

“They’re with Nat and Sam,” Steve explained. “We’ll catch up with all of them tomorrow.”

Well, you’d called that one correctly. You knew it wasn’t likely that Tony would be bringing Wanda back with them.

“Where… where are Tony and Rhodey?” you asked.

“Still trying to find _you_, I imagine,” Steve said with a smile. “You and Vision will be coming with us.”

Was it sad and pathetic that your heart quickened at that? That Steve and his team wanted you now?

Moving closer to the post at the top left of the bed, you clutched it with both hands and kept an eye on him. Part of you was happy to see Steve. He’d been your teacher when you’d come to the Avengers. A friend. Someone you’d looked up to and trusted.

Another part of you wasn’t sure of his intentions. His bright blue eyes were darker than you remembered. His gaze swept over you more than once in a way that sent off warnings throughout your body.

“Why did you take _me_?” you had to ask. “Why now?”

Steve’s face split into a grin at that. “Because you belong with us. With _me_.”

You shook your head.

“No, you left me at the compound,” you didn’t like the bitterness that had crept into your tone.

Steve’s smile faded at that.

“Not by choice, Sweetheart,” he explained. “I went to London for Peggy’s funeral and then I had to go help my friend on the heels of that.”

Where had _Sweetheart_ come from? Steve had never called you a pet name before.

“I sent Clint to the compound for both you _and_ Wanda,” Steve went on, “right before Berlin.”

What was he talking about? Tears stung the backs of your eyes as you thought about what to say.

“Steve, Tony told me what happened,” you replied. “He showed me the security files from that night. Clint went straight to Wanda’s location in the compound. As soon as he found her, after she… disabled Vision… they got out of there. He didn’t come looking for me. He didn’t hesitate… I don’t know why you’re telling me this, but…”

Color rose in Steve’s face and you watched a muscle at his jaw twitch. “Tony lied to you.”

A single tear slid down your face and he watched you so closely, his gaze following the single drop.

“Why _would_ he?” your voice rose in your agitation. “I’m the new kid. I’m not ready. That’s what Tony said… And he said _you_ agreed with that.”

One of his hands closed into a fist. Your heart was flying. You needed to be careful. He was the Steve you remembered… but he wasn’t.

“Is that why he didn’t bring you to Berlin?” Steve asked with a tone that was a shade too calm.

It was. You nodded.

Steve shifted closer to you on the bed.

You shifted further away from him.

“I never said that you weren’t ready,” Steve said as moved closer. “I trained you, not Tony. I know exactly how powerful you are. How ready you are.”

“Tony said you were… wrong,” you whispered. “About the accords, about walking away…”

Steve moved even closer. You hung onto the post tighter, hoping he couldn’t see that you’d started to tremble.

Something was off. You woke up in _his_ bed and he’d sent Nat, Sam, Wanda, and Vision on until tomorrow. The way he was looking you over made you feel like you were being hunted. It set your nerves on edge.

This wasn’t the Steve you remembered.

“What do _you_ think?” Steve asked you.

That question you stopped you cold.

“I… don’t know enough about the big picture to know who’s right and who’s wrong. All I know is that I finally found a family, a home. And because of those damned accords, I lost most of you… I got left behind.”

Your heart felt a little lighter at that confession. It felt good to share the hurt you’d been carrying around for the last few months.

Steve looked determined, crouching on the bed only a foot away from you.

“It was never my intention to leave you behind, Sweetheart,” he said carefully. “I did send Clint for you too that night. And since then, Tony’s kept you away from me. He knew if he brought you to Berlin, you’d come with _me_.”

You knew in your heart he was right. You would have gone with Steve. You’d been closer to Steve than anyone.

What happened to him though?

“Tony wouldn’t have brought you to here today if he’d had any other choice,” he went on.

“I’m not defenseless,” you shot back.

Steve shook his head. “He knows that. He needed your power in case things went south today. He just underestimated the situation.”

He moved a little closer, reminding you of a predator about to strike.

“What _is_ the situation?” you asked, easing yourself off the bed entirely, your gaze moving around the room and looking for the exit. You didn’t know where your shoes were. Or your jacket. And you couldn’t worry about that right now.

Steve watched you so closely. You knew that look. You saw it each time he focused on the target of a given mission.

Were _you_ his target now?

“You’re with me now,” he said simply.

Not us. _Me._

You let go of the bedpost, moving slowly. You tried to make it casual.

“Don’t try it,” Steve’s warning was low. “I’m not going to hurt you… And you and I both know you can’t get around me.”

Your heart was like a bird trying to beat its way out of a cage.

“Steve, I think you need to… let me go,” you tried to reason with him. He was scaring the shit out of you. “Just let me go find Tony and Rhodey… I’ll tell them I was lost… I won’t mention I’ve talked to you... I promise.”

Steve moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of you, every muscle he had taught and ready for action. You swallowed hard as you thought about your situation.

He was right. You doubted you could get around him.

But you didn’t feel safe right now.

“Or I can just… disappear,” you went on, tears coming back to try and choke you. “Maybe it would be best for everyone if I just… went back to the world, you know?”

He didn’t say anything, just watched you.

“Would you let me go _then_?” you asked weakly.

“No.”

You sprinted toward the doorway he’d entered through, but Steve was on your heels, managing to get a grip on one of your thighs and taking you down to the floor.

_No, no, no, no. _Fear had you fighting desperately to pull yourself up off the floor, had you slinging snow at him. Just enough to the face, you hoped, to break his concentration. To make him let you go. It worked long enough for you to jerk yourself free.

You were up, running for the door.

The door slammed shut in your face and you yelped in fear. A strong hand over your head held the door closed. The second you felt his other hand slide around your waist, you turned and shot ice at him. A decent-sized spike that sliced at his ribs as it went by, cutting his shirt open and leaving a line of red forming there.

_Shit._ You hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Running under that arm, you dashed for the first of the room’s two windows, trying desperately to shove the window open. You weren’t as strong as he was, but you weren’t weak. You couldn’t get it to budge.

His arms wrapped around you from behind, pulling you back against him with enough force to knock the wind out of you.

Stunned and winded, with your arms held tightly to the sides of your body, Steve carried you back over to the bed and pushed you onto it, moving over you to keep you there.

Steve had you on your back, collared your wrists in his hands and roughly hauled you up the bed until your head butted against the headboard. Steve shifted both of your hands to one of his while his free hand reached for something you couldn’t see.

Within seconds he had your left wrist held by an icy cold cuff. You viciously pulled against it, hissing when it touched your skin. There was no give to it. Your right hand was fastened into one just like it.

“Why?” you demanded. The cold debilitated you and he knew that. You drew your power from heat sources, especially living beings.

He’d planned this.

Steve was straddling your waist and leaning over you, his heated gaze moving over you in delight.

“Shhh,” he whispered, shifting on the bed to stretch out next to you, his head propped up on one elbow. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

You nodded your head toward your bound wrists. “These hurt…” you whined. “You_ know_ that.”

“I’ll make it better,” he promised. “I know what you need, Sweetheart.”

When his fingertips grazed your face, you tried to shrink away from his touch. Your heart continued to pound away in your chest. When he pressed himself against your hip, the heated ridge of him confirmed your suspicions.

Tears began to fill your eyes as you struggled against the cuffs. When you thought about kicking at him, he slung a heavy leg over both of yours, pinning you to the bed.

“What are you doing?” you asked in a panic. “I thought… I was going to be with you… with your team.”

Steve smiled at that, seeming in no hurry. “You are going to be with us. With me.”

“Then why… why am I cuffed to your bed?” you had to ask although you knew you didn’t truly want the answer to that question.

He blew out an exhale. “I know it’s going to be a bit of an adjustment for you, the change in our relationship,” he explained slowly. “But you can’t tell me it’s something you didn’t want… I remember you telling me about the posters you had of Captain America in your locker at school, in your bedroom. Remember telling me that?”

When you’d had three beers and had drunkenly admitted that? Unfortunately, you did remember that.

You had a schoolgirl crush on him when you were younger. Who didn’t? Steve was impossibly gorgeous. At first, you’d been incredibly shy with him as a result, but eventually, he became your friend.

You thought…

“But Steve…”

His fingertips, rough from battle, skimmed down your face to the buttons of your blouse. To your horror, he began quickly unfastening one after another. You twisted in his grip, but he didn’t pause.

“I’ve wanted you… for so long,” he admitted, his gaze so sincere. “I’ve looked after you since you came to the Avengers. I want to continue to take care of you.” His hand yanked your blouse out of the way so his hand could slide over your bra, over your breast. Gently he squeezed.

“I can feel your heart beating,” he whispered. “Don’t… don’t be afraid of me. You know I’d never hurt you, right? I’ve protected you, trained you. I just want to continue that. But I want it to be more... Much more.”

It didn’t take him long to figure out the bra opened in the front. With a simple twist of his fingers, it was loose, and he peeled back the cup on his side, his rough, warm hand sliding over your flesh. The contact hit you sharply, had you squeezing your eyes closed with the intensity of your body seeking his heat on top of the arousal that bloomed.

You drew your power from living beings, mostly other people. As Helen Cho had explained it to you, the warmth you drew from another being powered you, enabled you to create snow and ice. You could make beautiful things with it, you could protect yourself, and you could weaponize it. It had taken a while for you to be able to touch people or animals without harming them. Eventually, you got it under control – mostly with Steve’s help. He could withstand the extreme cold better than the rest. He helped you finally reach a point where you could touch people, casual every day, non-invasive gestures, without them even knowing you were different. Your body stored their warmth, used it.

Being in cold spaces, subjected to cold things, drained you.

But Steve knew that better than anyone.

“Steve?”

“I’m being careful,” he told you with a gentle smile. “We’ll take this slow. I don’t think you could do me any harm here but better to play it safe. Sorry about the cuffs but… it’s for both our protection.”

“Protection?”

Steve dipped his head, pressing his lips to your hardened nipple. Such an innocent touch at first. But then his lips spread around it, the tip of his tongue teasing that nub and it nearly took your breath. The heat from his mouth… It was like no other heat you’d drawn from contact with another. It caused a deep ache between your thighs.

Steve hummed, his hand sliding down over your tummy until his fingers sank into the v between your thighs and you gasped. In craving, yes. But in shock and fear too. Why was he doing this?

“Please… stop,” you begged him, a tear spilling from the corner of your eye. “I don’t… want to… hurt you.”

You doubted you really could hurt him. It was worth a try.

Steve moved up, claiming your mouth for a kiss like nothing you’d ever experienced. His tongue pushed past your lips, sliding sensually with your own as his fingers pressed against you. The pressure he put on your clit took your breath away.

“You won’t hurt me,” he assured you, kissing a path to your ear as you tried to pull your arms free again. “I won’t hurt _you_. We’ll go slow. I want this to be special for you.”

More tears came on, the movement of his fingers was making your crazy and you tried to clamp your thighs around his fingers to make them stop. But he was stronger than you. His lips and tongue teased your ear, the warmth of his breath making you loopy as your body absorbed the energy.

Steve always ran hotter than any of the other Avengers. Probably due to his enhancement. It was why you’d always tried to sleep close to him on missions if you could. That and he made you feel safe.

“Steve, I’ve never…” How did you say this? You were in your mid-twenties. “I haven’t done this… before.”

Lifting his head, the smile he flashed you was beautiful.

“Good,” he whispered, stealing a kiss from your lips. “I was so afraid someone else would get your innocence until I could claim you… I love that you’re a virgin… You were meant for me. The only lover you’re ever going to have is _me_.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Steve had lost his mind.

Moving in to claim another heated kiss, Steve moved over top of you. He yanked your shirt and bra away from your chest and then he got his mouth and hands on your breasts. He was greedy about it, laving your nipples with his tongue and gently massaging them with his hands at turns. The contact, his heat, had your body in overdrive as it worked to store everything.

“Oh, Sweetheart, you _are_ beautiful,” he whispered around a nipple. “These are beautiful. These will feed my babies one day… And me…”

_Babies? Nursing from me?_

_No, no, no._

Steve doubled down on the attention he paid your breasts while you struggled beneath him. The hold the cooling cuffs had on your wrists held you tight, weakened you.

At the same time, Steve’s very warm body pressed yours into the mattress while he worshipped your breasts. Your body was soaking up his warmth all the while, but he didn’t seem to be affected at all.

When his hands moved down to work the button on your jeans, you began to struggle harder. It didn’t keep him from roughly yanking down your jeans and pulling your ankle socks off too.

“Steve, please… don’t do this,” you begged him. “I’ll do anything… just don’t.”

Once your jeans were pulled free, you crossed your legs tightly.

Steve smiled at you patiently, rubbing his hands up and down your calves, your thighs. The warmth distracted you and he knew it. Planting his hands on your knees, he began to pry your legs apart and you fought him. The cuffs kept you from being able to use your full strength, but you tried. Once he’d wedged his upper body between your thighs, and the only thing between him and your most private parts were your panties, he gripped the back of his shirt and whipped it off in one easy movement.

You’d seen Steve shirtless. But it still stopped you cold, the sheer beauty of that scarred, muscular display. The line you’d carved at his ribs with the ice was already healing. He didn’t miss your reaction.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” he coaxed you, gripping your thighs with his hands and pushing them open, dropping wet kisses on the tender inner flesh. The skin on skin contact was much more than you’d ever experienced, your legs rubbing against his upper body as he held you open. It made you light-headed and while the room spun around, he pressed his face into your covered mound, inhaling.

“This is _mine_,” he whispered, pressing his face into your covered flesh. “I can smell how aroused you are right now, Sweetheart. Your body is _soaked_ for me.”

Your face heated to realize he was right. You were so wet right now, so aroused.

“Dr. Cho never told you,” he began as his smoldering blue eyes took in your mostly uncovered body.

“What?” you wanted to know, struggling to close your legs even though he’d wedged his upper body between them. Struggling to pull your hands free of the damned cooling cuffs.

“I convinced her to wait,” Steve explained, his gaze meeting yours. “Until you were more settled in with the team. Until you were more confident… Because your body absorbs its power through heat from another living form, sex could easily be used against you. The level of heat from that much contact, she thought, could weaken you for a period of time while your body processes it… long enough for someone to take advantage.”

Tears seeped from the corners of both eyes as you lay trapped beneath him. “So you decided… to test it out?”

Steve’s smile was gentle. You’d _missed_ that smile.

“No, but it helped me realize that you were… meant for _me_,” he pressed a kiss against your core through the wet material of your panties. “I’m strong enough that you can’t hurt me when we make love… and my metabolism burns hotter than regular people… I can give your little body all the power it needs, it _craves_… And I’ll never let anyone else lay a hand on you. I promise.”

Hooking a finger in the crotch of your panties, he bared your sensitive flesh and he dove in. Steve devastated you with his lips and tongue. The tip of his tongue teased your throbbing clit for long moments before he moved down to your opening, sliding a single finger into your untried channel.

Instinct had you locking up, the intrusion slightly painful.

He must have felt your tension because his mouth closed gently around your clit, using his tongue to tease it and distract you from the exploration of his finger in your channel.

“Relax,” he whispered into your aching core. “It’s going to hurt a little this first time… not for long. I’m going to make it good for you… Gonna make you feel _so_ good.”

You didn’t understand what he was doing with his finger until he brushed a space inside you that had you clenching around him. The touch was so unfamiliar you couldn’t decide if it felt good or not. Using his mouth on your clit, he slid another finger into you.

His fingers weren’t small. You tried to twist away from him, from the discomfort.

“Hurts,” you whined, the heat of his mouth on you making you feel paralyzed, making you want to jump out of your skin.

When those fingers curled inside you, you gasped, feeling something building inside you. When he did it again, you howled, fighting the restraints as your body spasmed hard. You came, you’d brought yourself to orgasm before. But never like that. Not so hard that the edges of your vision were fading to black.

Steve pulled his fingers free of you, making you wince from the unfamiliar stretch. He sucked those fingers into his mouth, sucking you off them. Then he ripped off your panties, tossing the scrap off the side of the bed. As you watched, dazed from your release, he ripped open his jeans and shoved them down his heavy thighs, kicking them off.

Steve climbed over you but not before you got a look at the rest of him. Steve was gorgeous but he was _huge_. No way _that_ was going to fit.

Your tears came on now, you were afraid, and you fought hard against the cuffs that held you. Steve lifted his head, his expression edged with concern.

“Sweetheart, no,” he whispered, “you’ll hurt yourself.”

His lips tasted of you as they claimed yours for a heated kiss. He was so much bigger than you, hovering above you. His thighs wedged between yours, pushing yours apart. You couldn’t fight him. You were skin to skin at your chests, your hips, your thighs. All the heat rolling off him went to your head, took the fight out of you. You felt the wide head of his cock, sliding through your folds, hotter than the rest of him. It took your breath away, your body feeding on the heat of him.

“Love seeing you like this,” Steve whispered as he began to push into you. Your walls stretched and trembled, trying to make room.

Reaching up, he released each cuff, but you didn’t seem to notice. You were lost to his warmth and a storm of sensations until his cock reached your barrier. Gently, he collared your wrists in his hands, kissing you gently.

“I’m sorry about this, Sweetheart… Just this once.”

When his cock tore through your barrier, you did cry out, but he took the cry into his mouth, smothered it with a fevered kiss. It hurt like hell as he stretched you. It didn’t seem like he was ever going to end. Finally, he bottomed out and he paused, dropped his head.

“So tight around me,” he whispered. “Feels so good… “

After a moment, he began to move, and it hurt. But he kept his movements slow and easy. After a couple of minutes, the pain began to fade as pleasure began to build in your core again. He was so warm, he filled you so completely. Your body was on overload from the heat and energy it was absorbing from him.

“Are you okay?” he rose above you to ask, never ceasing his thrusts. Leaning down, he kissed away the tears that slid from your eyes.

You shook your head, turned your head away when Steve tried to kiss you.

“I’ll make it better,” Steve lean down to whisper in your ear. “Want you to come on my cock…”

Releasing your left arm, he slid his hand between your bodies, his fingers finding and teasing your clit with a gentle, easy touch. With one hand free, you tried to fight him. You planted the heel of his hand against his shoulder, trying to push him away.

The circles his fingers traced around your clit continued while his thrusts gained in strength inside you. When you grabbed at his hair next, trying to yank him off, Steve pulled his hand from between you. His cock pulled free of you and you winced at the sting of it.

Steve grabbed your wrists, more determined than pissed off, his heated gaze on you as you struggled.

“Steve, please… let me go…” you begged.

He hummed as if you begged appealed to him. You didn’t care what he thought if it would work…

“Steve… please,” you pleaded.

Pressing your wrists into the mattress, he kissed you. It was a lover’s kiss, enticing, gentle. Gently he lowered himself over you, the skin to skin contact of your bodies was a jolt to you as your body worked to grab the incredible warmth of him.

And the bastard knew it.

You gave in to that kiss, allowing your tongue to dance along with his. Steve moaned, a deep rumble in his chest that you felt all through your body.

Your world spun as he manhandled you onto your stomach. Before you could try to scramble away from him, he clutched your hips and re-entered you from behind. The sting had you gasping, trying to pull away from him. Slowly, Steve draped himself over you, pinning you between his body and the bed. While he kept a lot of his weight off you, there was enough contact to make your body haywire.

Steve rained kisses on your shoulders and neck. The sting was easing away as he moved inside you now, but his thrusts were gaining speed. His hand slid beneath you to tease your clit with delicate strokes until you thought you’d lose your mind.

The pressure built until your release claimed you. You cried out as your body squeezed him hard.

“Sweetheart, yes,” Steve whispered into your ear, his thrusts unrelenting, gaining speed. “Not going to last much longer…”

That panicked you enough to bring you out of the daze the orgasm had put you in. You weren’t on the pill. You hadn’t planned on having sex. You were unprotected…

“Steve,” you managed as he worked towards his own release, “please… pull out. I’m not on the pill… We’re not using… anything…”

“S’Okay, Sweetheart,” Steve’s breathing was labored. His thrusts were just shy of hurting as he powered into you, pressing you into the mattress. “We’ll plan better next time… If there’s a baby… it’s okay…”

No, it wouldn’t be okay. It would be very _not_ okay.

“Steve, no, please,” you pleaded but he was just about there.

“Oh God, I can just see you,” Steve whispered by your ear, “all swollen… with my baby inside you… you’re going to look so fucking beautiful… so big and fucking hot…”

The thought must have pushed him over the edge because he cried out above you and you felt his cock twitch as he pumped his release into you. You winced as his grip on you tightened, hurting for just a moment. You’d have some bruises tomorrow…

Steve stayed over you for several long moments as you both struggled to breathe. You felt his strong fingers sifting through your hair, felt his lips pressing soft kisses over the skin he could reach.

“So happy that we can finally be together,” Steve whispered. “I’ll take care of you. I promise… I’ll always take care of you.”

You didn’t know what to say. You were exhausted and aching, trapped beneath him and struggling to breathe.

Steve lifted off you and you whined at the loss the heat. As tired as you were, all the energy you’d absorbed coursed through your veins like a river in flood. Helen Cho had been right. You couldn’t have fought anyone as you were right now. It was like your body was taking what little energy it had left to process everything, store it for later use.

Rolling you onto your back, Steve gently eased your thighs apart while you brought up your hands to weakly ward him off.

Steve held up a hand like a crossing guard, a washcloth clutched in his other hand. “Shhh. Just let me.”

It was warm and he used it to clean your thighs, your core. You winced when it stung, and he muttered “sorry” more than once. When he pulled back the cloth, you saw the white cloth was streaked in your blood.

His expression softened as he followed the line of your gaze. He managed to look sorry and proud all at the same time. Dropping the washcloth to the side of the bed, he eased onto the bed next to you and gently pulled you against him.

“Are you okay?” he whispered. “I know it hurts and I’m so sorry, Sweetheart… It won’t hurt anymore when we make love…”

One arm wrapped around your waist, his hand sliding down over your tummy covetously.

You sent up every prayer you knew that you didn’t get pregnant from this. What would you do? Could you even carry a child with your physiology?

“Shhh,” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss into your hair. “Rest. Tomorrow you can catch up with everybody. You’re back where you belong.”

The words hurt your heart. Yes, you would get to visit some of those you missed. But at what cost?

You sniffled as tears came on.

“Hey, no, beautiful girl,” he whispered, tightening his hold on you. “None of that… I know you’ve been through a lot today. But you’ll be happy. _We’ll_ be happy.”

It wasn’t like you had a choice.

As your body worked to store his heat, your eyes grew heavy and you fell asleep not long after that.

***

Steve smiled, watching you sleep. Watching the tears dry on your cheeks.

He knew you were upset about the way he’d had to claim you. He also knew you’d come around. You were attracted to him, you cared about him. In time, you’d love him the way he loved you.

Yawning, he decided to get some rest. Making love to you had been everything he’d dreamed it would be and he couldn’t wait to have you again, to train you how to please him.

Steve was tired. Your little body had worked so hard to drain him, to milk him of his energy the way your little pussy had milked him of his come.

Yeah, he’d lied. _A little bit_. He knew good and damn well that you were having unprotected sex. And he planned to keep doing that until you were pregnant.

You were going to be so fucking adorable, all round with his baby. 

And Helen had assured him that there wasn't any reason you couldn't have a child. Your powers had no impact on your reproductive system. If the doctor thought his questions odd, she hadn't said anything.

And Steve got the answer he wanted.

It wasn’t the way he _wanted_ to do things necessarily. If he could arrange it without drawing attention, he’d find a way to marry you. He wanted to do things right. In the meantime, he was really going to enjoy fucking a baby into you.

Steve could protect you and the child. And there was always Wakanda if you needed a place to lay low.

He knew you’d be weakened for a couple of days. Then he might have his hands full with you. But no one knew your strengths, your weaknesses better than him. Steve could handle you.

Smiling, Steve pulled you closer and drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a one-shot (or as close as I can get to that lol) but so many of you wanted to see more. There will be at least one more part to this one.
> 
> And thank you btw for all the wonderful comments. ♥

“Hey, Frigid, you in position?” Sam Wilson’s voice was low in your ear.

“Sam,” Steve’s tone was slightly admonishing in the commlink.

“Sorry, _Frostine_,” there was a smile in Sam’s voice, “you in position?”

“Yes,” you simply replied from where you stood, acting like you were shopping for baby clothes in the bougie Baby Gap store.

Oh, Steve Rogers thought he was _so_ clever.

“Sam, you got eyes on them?” Steve asked.

“They’ll be here in 7 minutes,” Sam replied.

On the one hand, you were happy to be part of Steve’s team these last few weeks with Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, and the Vision. All of them had been so happy to see you. Nat had grilled you about Tony, trying to see if you knew anything they could use. Once that was done, you’d been readily accepted by everyone.

You traveled like vagabonds from one place to another to battle mostly HYDRA sleeper cells. Once in a while, you dealt with other threats at Steve’s discretion. As he had been before, he was the leader.

You weren’t sitting safe in a compound now and you didn’t miss it. You were on the front lines, fighting alongside Captain America, your mentor, and the rest of the team. It felt good to do something to help the world and your efforts were appreciated. All them, Steve included, treated you as a valuable player. You weren’t the novice now, the new girl. You were a vital part of the team. When you did well, everyone celebrated with you.

When you screwed up, you felt Steve’s wrath like everyone else. 

“Six minutes,” Sam reported.

Because on the other hand, when there _wasn’t_ a situation for the team to deal with, you belonged to Steve and no one else seemed to have a problem with it.

At the end of the day, when it came time to make camp or hideout, sometimes you all ended up sharing quarters because there were no other options. Mostly, you divided up into three rooms at very affordable hotels. Wanda and Vision were madly in love, it was sweet really, and they paired off. Nat and Sam usually shared quarters. If that was all there was to it, that was their business. You didn’t ask. You _did_ suspect…

The group’s policy really must have been don’t ask, don’t tell. Because when you’d first reunited with the team, no one questioned it when Steve hauled you off to his room at night. As he had the first day when he’d taken you from Tony, Steve fucked you into exhaustion every night. And despite your efforts to be quiet in the cheap hotels where the walls were paper-thin, Steve took great delight in trying to make you scream. It was like he wanted the rest of the team to hear what he was doing to you.

Early on you tested the waters with both Nat and Wanda, trying to see if you could get one of them to talk to you about it. But Steve had apparently already talked to them, convincing them you and he were together now. They were so happy for you both and grateful that Steve now had someone.

You talked yourself out of trying to tell them what was really going on. You just knew they’d never believe you. Not over Steve. Especially not Nat and Sam. He could do no wrong as far as they were concerned.

“Five minutes,” Sam continued.

When you got in at night, if Steve had secured a private place for the two of you, he was all over you. When you’d brought up condoms or some form of birth control the first few nights while he held you down and pounded into you, Steve had promised you he would take care of it. He’d tell you not to worry.

A couple of weeks back while the team had been trying to shut down a nest of rogue HYDRA operatives, you spotted a pharmacy that was closed for the day. It had been a risk, but you broke away from the team long enough to break in there. You’d grabbed several packets of birth control pills, spermicides, and other contraceptives that you thought you could fly under the radar.

Steve _wasn’t_ taking care of it.

You were starting to think he might be doing it on purpose.

“Four minutes.”

He positioned you in a _baby store_ for fuck’s sake.

Was he crazy? Was he trying to get you pregnant right now? When you considered how his team traveled and operated, it seemed mad to even consider it. Even if you had truly loved him and wanted a baby with him, and you didn’t, it didn’t take a genius to realize that the minute it was discovered you were pregnant, you couldn’t stay with the team. You’d be sent off to protect you and the child.

You might as well go back to the Avenger compound.

Would Tony let you return? Probably not.

“Three minutes.”

Your face warmed when you thought about all the things Steve did to you at night. What he asked you to do to him. He was way kinkier than anyone would ever suspect, didn’t tire easily, and wasn’t satisfied until you were falling asleep – or passing out – on him.

And yet just thinking about your nights with him…

_Stop._

It didn’t take you long to learn that Steve was going to get what he wanted from you whether you were agreeable or not. Like him, you were enhanced. Your powers were snow and ice. Still, he was stronger and had no trouble overpowering you. Steve would never hurt you in a way that you didn’t end up begging for, granted, and he was infinitely patient.

But you yourself had taught him everything about your powers since he was your mentor. Now he was exploiting that knowledge, your trust.

Steve never took no for an answer when it came to you.

“Two minutes.”

You blew out an exhale. You had two minutes.

Maybe you could sneak out and no one would notice. Maybe you could just slip away and find your own way in the world? You enjoyed using your talents to help others. You loved being part of a team whether it was the Avengers or Steve’s team now.

But if your fears were real and Steve was trying to knock you up, you wouldn’t get to stay anyway, would you? Even if that wasn’t his intention, at the rate he was going at you, it would happen anyway. Did contraceptives even work with him?

Could you even get pregnant with your mutation?

If you allowed yourself to get pregnant, and it happened, you’d never be free of Steve. Not that he was a _bad_ person. Steve just apparently had a psychotic break at some point. How else could you explain his behavior towards you? You didn’t just decide to be in a relationship with someone else without their consent. You didn’t just do _a lot of things_ without consent.

Making sure you had everything you needed ready to make a run for it, you sighed.

“One minute.”

“You okay there, honey?” Steve’s voice purred in your ear.

_Honey_. You hated when he called you that in front of the team. He’d decided you were “in love.” Not you.

It was a parting shot. A sign that leaving was the right thing to do.

“I’m okay,” you said back quietly.

“I’ve got eyes on them,” Sam announced. “All right, kids. Remember what Dad said.”

_Don’t give him ideas._

“Let’s get this done, people,” Steve was in full Captain mode now.

Sending up every prayer you knew, you moved closer to the store windows that would allow you to look out at the street. When you saw Sam dive low towards two pretty non-descript trucks, you knew it was time to move.

But as the fight broke out between the team and the HYDRA agents that poured out of those trucks, intending to do Heaven knows what, you didn’t have it in you not to help the innocent people trying to get out of harm’s way. You did what you do, freezing agents and bullets before they could reach civilians. You helped guide people to safety. Making your way to the enemy’s trucks, you solidly froze both of their engines, cutting off their escape route.

You stayed and got as many people to safety as you could while you kept an eye on the battle. When it appeared to be winding down, you ducked out of there. You made your way down the street, deciding to keep your commlink until you were pretty sure you could get away. 

You made it to the end of the street before someone thought to check-in. It was Nat.

“Frostine, what’s your location?” she sounded out of breath in the commlink.

You turned off your microphone at that point. Then you tossed the commlink away and darted for a full parking lot of cars. You were bound to find one unlocked that you could hotwire.

You did. A newer Jeep at the end of one row was unlocked. Even though hotwiring wasn’t something you were normally good at, you managed and there was a full tank of gas.

Sending up your thanks to the universe, you scrambled around in the driver’s seat until you spotted a jacket with a hood in the passenger seat. Pulling it on and putting up the hood, you decided to hit the road to your freedom.

Your heart was flying as you headed down the road at an average speed, taking it easy. Just best to keep everything lowkey until you could ditch the Jeep and throw them completely off your trail.

_You were going to make it._

You’d been driving for maybe half an hour when you thought you saw something in your rearview mirror. Your gaze darted back and forth between the road and the mirror as the object came closer, flying.

“Fuck.”

It was Redwing.

“Fuck my life,” you whispered, afraid if you spoke aloud Sam would realize it was you. Which was ridiculous because he could access X-Ray, but he couldn’t hear in your vehicle. With the hood over your head, from the remote view Sam had, he couldn’t tell it was you. He could only guess.

When Redwing flew over your car and headed for the white sedan several feet ahead of you, you breathed a sigh of relief.

Then a heavy thump on your roof made you jump, had you struggling to steer the Jeep and not flip it. When you saw Nat and Sam driving alongside you, you had a good idea of who exactly was on the roof.

The passenger door of your Jeep ripped off and Steve managed to swing himself in next to you even as you were driving up the highway and dodging around other cars at 85 miles an hour.

“Sweetheart,” his breath was coming fast from chasing you down. “What are you doing?”

You didn’t even look at him. You were looking out your side of the Jeep. Maybe, if you could create a cushion of snow for yourself, lay down a layer thick enough, you could jump out. Maybe you could escape that way.

When your hand reached for the door handle as you navigated the road, you flung the door open ready to jump out. You felt a strong arm wrap around you, pulling you back. Steve’s other hand was on the wheel and the Jeep was slowing since you were more occupied with getting away than the accelerator.

Throwing all your weight against his hold, you made one last-ditch effort to leap from the Jeep.

“Stop!” Steve yelled.

Faster than you could think, you were slung into the back of the Jeep hard, hitting your head on the ceiling as you went. Pain bloomed in your side when you landed, dazed on the back seat.

Steve had commandeered your Jeep, so you stretched out, caught your breath. You wanted to be ready for round two. You'd wait.

“She’s okay,” you heard him say into his commlink. “We’ll catch up with you later at the rendezvous point.”

You could just picture the glare you’d be catching right now in the rearview mirror if you’d been looking in it at the moment.

“Thanks, Nat.”

You didn’t say anything, just rested. You tried the harvest the warmth of the sun through the windows of the Jeep. It was a nice warm day and that was good for you since you drew your power from sources of heat. Living beings were better, but you’d take what you could get. Plus, you hadn’t really engaged HYDRA back in the town you’d just fled from.

“Sounds perfect,” you heard him say into his commlink. “Thank you, Sam.”

_What was this?_

Steve had driven you into the next town, navigating down one street after another. The sun was sinking below the horizon. Not good. He raked a hand through the dark gold of his hair, studying his surroundings carefully.

_What is he up to?_

When the Jeep came to a stop, you shot up in the back. Scrambling in the seat, you took in your surroundings. He’d parked behind a warehouse? Distributor?

Oh, you just knew there was a refrigerated unit in there. And if he got you in it, you didn’t stand a chance. It would drain you.

With everything you had, your head and hip throbbing, you burst out the back of the Jeep. Spotting the edge of the woods not far in the distance, you made a beeline in that direction. Your heart beat in time with Steve’s heavy footfalls behind you.

When you felt him right behind you, you spun and hit him hard with all you could. A barrage of snow and ice flew at him, bouncing off that damn shield.

You made a final mistake. You hesitated, staring at the cut on his cheek from an icicle that had made it over that damn shield. In that half beat, Steve lunged forward, grabbing you. His arm might have well been a band of steel around you and fought to get your hands up, to aim at him.

“Stop it,” Steve sounded pissed. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Put. Me. Down.” You punctuated each word with shots of ice or snow but he had your arms trapped to your body so you couldn’t exactly aim at him though you gave it your damnedest.

Going still, you dropped your temperature, hoping to make yourself uncomfortably cold so he couldn’t hang onto you. Like that would work.

“You’d better save your strength,” Steve hissed in your ear, running back toward the Jeep and the building at a speed that was making you feel ill. “You’re going to need it.”

You started screaming for help, praying someone was in earshot. Praying if someone didn’t try to help you, they’d at least get Captain America on video with their phone, dragging a woman off like a caveman. Sure, there was a chance they’d recognize you but not much. You’d been too new when the Avengers fell apart.

Aside from screaming yourself hoarse, you iced up the doorway of the building after he kicked down the outer door. Steve smashed through it with his shield, running with you down a steep set of stairs and into a dark, incredibly cold room.

_You’re in trouble now._

He dumped you onto the floor and you landed hard on the concrete, stunned. 

Scrambling, you climbed to your feet and looked around what was a refrigerated storage unit with stacks of frozen boxes of produce along two walls. There was just one way out and Steve stood in front of it.

“If you can get around me, you might make it,” Steve told you calmly. Way too calmly. The color in his face, the feverish gleam in his eyes told you just how angry he was. “What I want to know… is why?”

Before the cold seeped into you, you let it fly. Ice and snow and lots of it flew at America’s hero, your captor. No matter how hard you tried to angle everything in a way that would move him away from the door, he stood his ground, behind his shield. _Stubborn bastard. _When you aimed at his legs, you knew you couldn’t penetrate the suit.

But you _did_ distract him.

Darting for the staircase when he moved slightly away, your foot hit the first step and your heart swelled with hope.

You should have known it was too good to last.

The loud clang of the shield hitting the floor startled you. He got both of those heavily muscled arms around you, snatching you up in the air like you weighed nothing. You fought him but you knew you weren’t getting away from him now.

And it was _so_ cold.

When you stopped fighting him, he set you on your feet, but he didn’t release you. He pushed you forward until you were pressed against the nearest wall, forced to plant your hands against it to keep him from pressing your face there. You hissed as the cold metal made contact with your bare hands.

“No, Steve.” The cold hurt your hands and he knew that. “Please… stop. It hurts.”

“Tell me why,” his breath was hot in your ear. He’d wrapped himself around you like a cage. He was _warm_. You pressed back against him as much as he let you. “You were _leaving_ me?”

Your heart clenched at the pain in those soft words.

_Don’t. You don’t love him. _

“Steve…” you managed. Your teeth were chattering.

One powerful hand grabbed the back of your neck hard, pushing you at the wall with enough force that you had to resist to keep from being mashed against it. With his other hand, he pulled off the jacket you stole along with the Jeep.

“Tell me why,” Steve said quietly. “Haven’t I taken care of you?”

Steve _had_. He’d been your teacher. Your mentor. Your friend. He’d taught you. Listened to you. Dressed your wounds. Saved your life.

And then he’d decided he was going to be your lover whether you wanted him to be or not.

“You… have, Steve, but…”

His hand came around to grab at the zipper of the catsuit you’d taken to wearing when the team went out. Nat wore them and had convinced you of their practicality and convenience.

It was convenient alright. Steve’s fingers grabbed the zipper tab and jerked it down hard before stripping the suit from you roughly. The cold air made contact with your skin, raising goosebumps all over you as you squirmed in his grip.

“I’m sorry,” you tried. You’d say anything to get him to stop in the terrible cold of the room he’d trapped you in. “Please don’t do this…”

With an efficiency that stunned you, Steve had your boots and the suit off until you stood there with nothing on but your panties. Your hands were all that was protecting you from the icy wall. And your hands _hurt._

“Going into this, I knew you’d challenge me,” Steve said.

You jerked in his grasp, feeling his hands in those fingerless gloves slide around your bare waist, up to your breasts. You welcomed the feel of his warm hands on you, the rough leather scraped across your tight, hard nipples in a way that had you gasping.

Cool lips and the scratch of his beard pressed against the side of your neck. His breath was warm. _He _was warm. His lips and tongue played along your skin so lightly it made you shiver.

“Never thought you’d _run_ from me.” His deep sigh filled the room.

Guilt gnawed at you as you shivered in the cold.

“Before the war,” he said, stopping to tease the lobe of your ear with his hot mouth, “before the serum, never could get a beautiful dame like you to even give me the time of day…”

_Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it._

“The minute they saw Bucky?” Warm fingers played with your nipples, his lips teasing the shell of your ear even as you shivered in his grasp. “I pretty much ceased to exist… But after Dr. Erskine, well… Then, yeah, women were definitely interested in me. Just never for the right reasons.”

_Don’t fall for it._

“I need someone who sees _me_, not Cap,” Steve chained heated kisses up the slim column of your neck as one hand slid down to cup your sex over your panties, delicately pressing against your clit in a way he knew stopped you cold. “And you do… I was hoping you really cared about me.”

He pressed against your back and you moaned at the warmth, his metabolism made his body run hotter than normal men. It was one thing you really did appreciate about Steve. You didn’t miss the hard line of his cock, nudging against your lower back.

“I care… Steve…” You pressed back against him for all you were worth, and he let you. You sighed in relief as you pulled your hands from the wall. “I do…”

“When you first joined the team,” he whispered, his fingers stroking your mound, your breast. His lips scorching paths around your neck. “You’d do everything I told you. You trusted me implicitly… Such a good girl... I knew you were perfect for me. Guess I still need to convince _you_.”

Between his sensual ministrations and the bitter cold, you were lucky you were still upright. If you didn’t get out of the room soon, you’d weaken even more.

He reached for something behind you that you couldn’t see but it didn’t take you long to figure out what it was. Steve held a length of nylon cord in his hand, reaching around you to tie your wrists together before you could react.

“Wait,” you whispered. “Steve?”

“Shhh,” he pressed a kiss into your hair. “It’s okay. I’m going to warm you up.”

You panicked even more when he pulled your bound wrists over your head, securing the cord to a large metal hook coming down from the ceiling. He hung you so that just your toes reached the ice-cold floor and you were shivering in front of him.

“It w-would be warmer out… of h-here,” you tried to tell him.

There was just a hint of remorse as his eyes darkened. And a lot of _lust_.

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” he said as he stepped closer in front of you, a hand grabbing your hair and pulling your head back for a heated kiss. When he let you up for air, you saw he meant business. “Not sure of the accommodations tonight and I _have_ to have you.”

Wrapping you up in his arms, the fabric of his stealth suit scraping against your skin, Steve kissed you until you were dizzy, leaning down to grab your thighs and pull them up around his waist. He was warm and the position did take the pressure off your arms and shoulders.

The position also made it easy for him to drop heated kisses down to your chest, over your breasts. You were gasping as his lips closed around one diamond-hard nipple, his beard a soft tease around it. A hand closed over your other breast and you pushed yourself against him, seeking warmth which was hard to absorb through his glove.

“Steve, I’m scared,” you admitted, shivering from the cold, his heat. Your exhaustion.

His mouth never stopped, his fingers plucking at the other nipple.

“Why?” he barely pulled back to ask.

“I don’t f-feel like… I had a choice… in this, Steve,” you managed, crying out as that hand slid down into your panties now. You couldn’t imagine you were very wet under the circumstances, but you pushed yourself into his hand because of the warmth. “Sh-shouldn’t I… get a say?”

“What?” His head lifted from your chest as he gazed up at you in concern.

“This… us…,” you were really shivering now wanting his warmth. In the position you were in, it wasn’t enough. “You decided… we’d b-be together…”

“We love each other,” Steve ‘s mouth dove for the other nipple, laving it with quick lashes of his tongue.

_We love each other?_ Steve really had lost his mind.

“So why were you _really_ running?” he purred around the tip of your breast as his fingers teased your folds.

_Fuck._ Now what did you say? You needed to think of something fast because the cold was becoming painful for you. The sad thing? He _knew_ that.

“Wh-what… what if I get… pregnant, Steve?” Tears pricked the backs of your eyes.

Steve pulled you against him harder, lowkey grinding his cock against your center.

“I’ve been pretty obvious, huh?” Steve smiled around your nipple but didn’t stop.

_Fuck, you were right._ He _had_ been trying to get you pregnant.

“Y-yes,” you muttered. “I’m not… I don’t even know if I c-can…”

His thumb settled over your clit while a finger pushed into your channel. It hurt a little and you tried to twist away from his hand.

“You _can_,” he assured you, his touch easing between your thighs. “Helen said there was no reason you couldn’t have children.”

Your blood ran as cold as the room around you at that. Steve had gone so far as to talk to Helen about you? And she’d just told him that? What happened to patient confidentiality?

“But… I d-don’t…”

“You’re going to look _so_ beautiful,” Steve whispered, lifting his head so he could kiss your lips. You were shivering so bad he had to tighten his hold on you to deepen it, letting you taste the salt of your skin.

“I can’t wait to watch you grow… my baby inside you,” Steve whispered against your lips.

“I’m not… ready,” you whispered.

“You are,” Steve pulled you close against his chest, cradling you. “You should have told me.”

“But I… l-love being part of the team,” you sounded like a whining child. “If I ever got pregnant… you’d s-send me away…”

Steve eased back from you then, tipping your shaking chin up so you had to meet his gaze. There was a certainty in those clear blue eyes now as they gazed into yours. Then he smiled.

“Never,” he whispered against your lips. “Oh, Sweetheart, I’m not planning to send you away once we get lucky. I’m not going to leave you _or_ our baby unprotected… Never. I promise.”

_Get lucky?_ You stared up at him in horror. Your situation with Steve was so much worse than you thought.

“I should have paid closer attention,” Steve pressed kisses over your face, to the wound at your temple. “You could have been seriously hurt. All because you were afraid I’d send you away… I’ve got to do better than that.”

“Cold,” you muttered against him.

Another deep kiss took your breath away. “I’ll warm you.”

Taking a knee at your feet, Steve grabbed your thighs, pulling them over his shoulders. Your panties gave way with a quiet rip and he tossed them to the ground. With his hands under your ass, he put you in the right position to take you apart with his mouth.

It was indecent, the way he held you to his mouth while you dangled from that metal hook. He pressed his mouth into your pussy like a man on a mission, making you wriggle like a worm on a hook. His tongue teased your clit with delicate strokes, traced patterns on it. Hell, he could be tracing all fifty stars from the fucking American flag on your bundle of nerves. All you knew was that he kept his tongue too light to be satisfying, too fast for you to relax into it. Your thighs closed around his head as he stoked your arousal and a deep moan rumbled from his chest when you did. The vibrations of it left you gasping, pushing yourself against his mouth for friction, anything.

“Mmm, that’s it,” his whisper was muffled. “Don’t I make you feel good?”

His tongue slid down to trace your entrance before he began literally fucking you with his tongue. Your breathy cries filled the room as he moved back up to tease your clit, gently suck on it, before returning to your entrance and back. Release hit you hard, had you thrashing in his grip, but he held you easily. He didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down.

Warmth spread through your body as you hung limp now in your bonds. The warmth was so good, overpowering the spasms of pleasure coursing through you. Steve paused a moment to pull his gloves off and your eyes slid closed at the respite.

This time his finger slid in easily on the wetness he found there so another finger slid in too.

“Feeling better, Sweetheart?” Steve’s voice was rough and low.

You were struggling to breathe. Talking? No. You nodded.

“I’m treating you right… I’ll always treat your right.”

His lips and tongue returned to your clit as he began curling those long, rough fingers inside you. Immediately that delicious tension returned, tightening your core. Steve hummed around your clit as he found that spot inside of you, making your cries echo around the cold compartment. Not letting up until you came again.

Steve kept lapping at you, apparently not minding that your thighs were locked tightly around his ears, easing you down. You were dizzy as he stood slowly, wrapping your thighs around his slim waist again and holding your weight. Your wetness glistened on his beard as his gaze locked with yours, moving over you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

When you heard the sound of a zipper, it revived you. You had your contraceptives with the gear but that did you no good here and now.

“Tired,” you told him, hoping you could get him to take you to wherever you were sleeping tonight to fuck you. You’d have a shot of using something then to protect yourself. “So cold… Can we finish this…”

“We’re going to finish this now,” he told you, lining himself up with your entrance. “Can’t wait…”

You sucked in a big breath. As big as he was, you didn’t think you’d ever get used to that first push when he entered you. Your walls quivered and stretched to make room for him as he pushed inside you, a bit more impatient than he normally was. Dropping his mouth to your breasts, he teased you until he finally bottomed out inside you.

You were losing your mind. Steve more than filled you, hitting every place inside you that made you tremble. Gripping your hips tightly, he began to work you up and down on his cock, moving you precisely how he wanted to. He was careful at first, but you were so worked up you could feel your own arousal soaking his uniform each time he pulled you down on his cock.

When his thrusts grew harder, his hands moving your body on him quick and dirty, you tightened your legs around his hips, holding on as much as you could. Steve controlled your body’s movements on him, punishing your pussy with hard, rough thrusts. His groans were porno-worthy and mixed with the sounds of your labored breathing and his.

You tried fighting off your release but how could you fight him? Steve was mostly dressed, fucking you in his Captain America uniform and fulfilling one of your dirtiest fantasies from your schoolgirl crush days.

“Gonna… fill you up…”

You, on the other hand, didn’t have a stitch on, making you feel more vulnerable than you normally did. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t working you up more.

“Gonna keep you full,” Steve said, dropping his head to lave your nipple with his tongue as he kept thrusting inside you, making you so full there was a slight edge of pain. “Going to keep you filling you up until you can’t get me out of you…”

The next thrust hit your g-spot and you sucked in a breath. Steve’s head lifted to claim your mouth in a dirty kiss as he angled his thrusts to hit your spot over and over until you saw stars. Your entire body jerked in Steve’s grasp and you came so hard. He just kept fucking you, moving you up and down the heated length of him.

His grip on you hurt just a little as he pounded into you, growling as he spilled into you then. You felt him twitch inside of you, coming again and even more. You fought for breath, trying to recover from the three times he’d made you come.

Steve slid his hands up your back, hooking his hands over your shoulders. Gentle kisses rained over your face, your chest as he stayed still inside of you. You swear it didn’t really even feel like he was softening.

“You feel so good,” his breath was hot in your ear. “So fucking good…”

You let your head fall back, completely exhausted. “Steve? Please… let me down?”

Gently Steve rolled his hips, making you shiver as the aftershocks still coursed through you.

“Please?”

Your eyes were closed, and you felt Steve’s mouth coast over your chin, across to your jaw.

“Come on,” he said low in your ear. “You can give me _one_ more.”

Your head shot up at that. “Steve, no… I can’t… Please.”

He was hardening inside you again. He rolled his hips again. “You can…”

You squirmed in his grip, trying to push back from him your legs, but he wasn’t having it. With his hands on your ass now, he began thrusting into your quivering walls again.

“Sore,” you whispered. It was worth a try. Sometimes he’d take pity on you and let you finish him in another way. “You could… come in my mouth. I’ll… make it good for you.”

Steve’s movements slowed and you thought he’d capitulate. “Much as I’d like that,” he said, still moving slowly within you, “I’d rather come inside you.”

And you knew why.

“M’sore,” you pleaded, watching concern edge his expression.

“I can fix that,” he whispered, brushing a kiss over your lips before you felt him pull free of you.

You didn’t expect him to kneel again, to feel his mouth on you. His lips and tongue on your sensitive flesh had you crying out above him, fighting in your bonds and in his hold as he tasted you, tasted the mixture of the two of you. You swore you thought he was using his finger to push his release back up into you as he devastated your clit until you were quivering uncontrollably against his mouth.

Darkness was drifting in along the edges of your vision as you came again. You were pretty sure you were screaming. Pretty sure he was moving behind you now. Why was he doing that?

You squealed in fright as you felt him pull your lower body back and up. You were suspended in the air, facing the floor. Steve had moved between your thighs again, sliding into you easily while he held your legs on either side of his hips.

“Oh, I like this,” he murmured, thrusting deep into you from behind. The angle had him easily hitting your spot now each time he pushed in. “I could do this… all day.”

You cried out, begged him to stop. You begged him to make you come, hoping you would pass out this time…

***

Nat looked alarmed as she spotted him carrying you bridal style up the hotel hallway. You were sound asleep.

Dashing up to him, her red brows knitted. “She okay?”

“She’s fine,” Steve assured his friend. “Nothing a good night of sleep won’t fix… Everyone _here_ okay?”

Nat nodded.

“You have her gear?” he asked as she Nat opened the door to the room he’d share with you tonight.

Nat cocked a brow at him now. If she thought anything was amiss, she didn’t say it. Steve loved his friend for her discretion.

“I’ll go get it,” she told him.

Steve lowered you onto the bed carefully, waiting for Nat before he got you settled in.

Nat, to her credit, was back in two beats, carrying your backpack, your satchel, and your small suitcase.

“I think that’s everything,” she told him. “Night.”

“Night,” Steve told his friend as she closed the door behind her.

Steve went through your meager belongings carefully, not wanting to make it obvious he did so. Apparently, he’d already been Captain Obvious on his primary game plan.

His suspicions were confirmed when he went through your suitcase. Tucked in a tear in the lining at the bottom, wrapped in a plastic grocery bag, he found at least a dozen packets of birth control pills with one half used, a can of foam spermicide, and a couple of other items.

Steve liked your spirit. But now that you’d talked about it and he’d promised you there was no way in hell he’d ever send you away for giving him exactly what he wanted, you wouldn’t be needing any of those items anymore. While you slept peacefully, Steve ran those items outside and disposed of them for you.

When he came back, he got a shower and cleaned up a couple of flesh wounds he’d gotten in today’s skirmish. All the while you lay on the bed, curled into a ball. Carefully as he could, he undressed you. He insisted you sleep naked even though you weren’t comfortable with it yet. You would be in time.

When he was ready for bed, Steve climbed in next to you and wrapped himself around you. As you always did, it always made his heart clench in his chest, you snuggled back against him, your body craving his heat just like he craved you.

Steve drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a little girl that looked just like you and a strapping boy who had your amazing eyes.


End file.
